Kali
You may be looking for the witch 'Tali.'' '''Kali was a low-level demonic sorceress cursed into her own dimension. She could appear in reflective surfaces and possess innocents. She also wielded devastating pyrokinetic power that she could share with others or projecting into the mortal realm through reflective portals e.g. mirrors. Kali first had to lure a being into touching her reflection before she could possess them, her essence then shifting from her dimension into their bodies, granting her influence over the physical world. History Kali sought to steal the magic of good witches by corrupting them and turning them evil, sharing her own powers with Aviva in hopes of gaining the ancient magic of the Halliwells. She posed as a high priestess to gain Aviva's trust, but was actually using her to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. She believed that since the Charmed Ones were new to their powers, it would be fairly easily to steal them. Kali could only be vanquished by shattering her image in a mirrored surface, banishing her back to her own dimension. Aviva soon realized that Kali was evil and wanted nothing more to do with her. Kali then lured her to the mirror, possessed her and stormed to the manor intending to massacre the Charmed Ones. Piper froze Kali in the attic; while Aviva can't freeze (since she's a good witch), Kali can and freezing her breaks her possesion over Aviva. Prue then telekineticaly threw her into a mirror in the attic, allowing Phoebe to shatter the mirror and thus her image with a fireplace shovel, vanquishing her. Powers and Abilities Book of Shadows .]] Kali :A spirit sorceress cursed :into her own dimension, she :appears in reflections and :has the power to possess :innocents, and uses them as :pawns to usurp a witch's :power and turn them to :evil. ::'T'o get rid of her, :'S'ay... "shatter her reflection..." Spells summons Kali.]] To Summon Kali In order to contact Kali, Aviva has to summon her into her mirror. She made a small alter in front of her mirror which existed out of 5 black candles and a small figurine. 6 other black candles were surrounding her. Aviva sat in lotus position as she concentrated and began to chant the following spell: :Come to me, Kali, :I summon thee Kali. Trivia * Kali's demon eyes, are the same contact lenses as the ones used for the eyes of the Wendigo a couple of episodes later. * Kali was mentioned briefly in the season 3 episode "Sight Unseen", when the sisters return home to find all the mirrors in the Manor smashed, Piper mentions that the only demon they knew who used mirrors was Kali but they'd "already vanquished her sorry ass" * In the Book of Shadows it says to vanquish her by just saying "Shatter her reflection" but the sisters had to smash the mirror in order to vanquish her. Gallery KailPGrant.jpg| AvivaPossession.jpg| Avivakali.jpg| AvivaDepossessed.jpg| FrozenKali.jpg| CTelekineticKali.jpg| CKaliDead.jpg| Category:Demons Category:Magical beings Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Evil Category:Deceased